


just wanna hang out with you

by pepper_407



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I tagged Jackson and Meredith but really it's just a little introspective fic from Jo's pov, this was written post s17e04 airing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: Sometimes you just want to be with someone who understands you to a few degrees
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	just wanna hang out with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little drabble of some thoughts Jo is maybe having in the first four-ish episode of season 17  
> title is from hang out with you by mary lambert

So the two of them are hooking up on a regular basis, that's not weird at all. This is something Jo tells herself on the regular and probably the weirdest part of it is that it actually feels true. She goes over to his place, they watch a movie and usually eat, Jo's not saying she's taking advantage of Jackson willingness to order expensive takeout, but she's not not saying that either. But Jo knows it doesn't matter because they're friends and when you have a rich friend they pay for more of the meals, it's just logical. That's one of the reasons Jo knows they're not dating because if they were she would be having way more of a moral crisis than the little one she has whenever he pays for the food.

Because she has a rule about that kind of thing, a rule that wasn't hard to follow with Alex because even though he was a surgeon, he sent money home and he saved and he had debts to pay so he was fine to let Jo split the tab, he also understood what it was like to feel like you're not carrying your weight in a relationship. 

She thinks about Chris, her high school boyfriend a lot more when she's around Jackson, she hasn't actually thought about him for years, well not in the foreground of her mind. She should really bring him up in therapy but that year or so of her life feels so unimportant and also like she hasn't quite figured out what it all meant to her then, so the idea of bringing it up now to a mental health professional feels like way too much, which also feels dumb because it's not even a big thing, except it was and obviously still is if it's impacting how she thinks about her friend with benefits at the age of 32. And because of her past experience and her just knowing Jackson well she knows he doesn't have those same thoughts that she has and Alex had because they were raised so differently and their brains aren't wired the same because of that fact. 

Well mostly not, they do have a shocking similar sense of humour and both understand family in strangely similar ways and they both can agree on a movie to watch so easily. But that's all. And yes, part of her argument isn't all that really matters. But then she would have to ask herself why she is thinking about these things that don't matter, they're friends and it's a good friendship, the kind she needs right now.

Especially with Meredith as sick as she is. As her and Jackson keep discussing, she is such an important person to both of them, maybe the most important and losing her would probably actually kill them, maybe a weird thing to bond about but also maybe not, shared grief makes sense, can you define it as grief if she's still here? Jo thinks so because grief doesn't have to be about death, it can be the loss of stability and that is something she seems to be becoming so very familiar with. The two of them also realise that their relationship with Meredith happened in rather samiliar ways, they both knew her for a while before coming close, they both dated someone that she considered family & and they both can't quite pinpoint the moment when they became ride or die with and for her. Talking with someone who understands the exact experience that you're feeling is refreshing and wonderful and the fact they both understand when the other person needs something more physical or just to joke around and watch a shitty rom-com is really important too. She can focus on analysing this _relationship_ into the ground later on, for now, it's just good.


End file.
